Several types of oven shields are currently available. The problems facing these shields with regards to protecting the oven knobs from spills and debris are: the ability to easily remove the device from the stove or oven for cleaning, the intended location of the shield on the stove or oven, and the materials from which the previous shields are made.
The French patent 2626-064-A to Panieri discloses the use of a safety panel for a different application, namely to prevent small children from touching the stove burners or cooking utensils, which are disposed on the top, horizontal surface of an oven. The shield is affixed with a complex mounting assembly comprised of threaded hooks or catches. The intended use of the panel is to protect small children from touching the cooking surface or the control knobs; thus, the panel is preferably affixed below the oven knobs. The use of Panieri's safety panel would not prevent debris coming from the stove top from reaching the control knobs and handle of his oven.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,393 to Knudsen discloses the use of a protective shield for an oven that is also designed to prevent small children from burning themselves. Knudsen discloses that his shield is attached on the top of the oven door by an "L" shaped bracket that is fastened to the oven by screws, thus making the shield difficult to remove for cleaning. When mounted to an oven, Knudsen's shield is perpendicular to the surface of the stove top.
It is, by contrast to these patents, proposed by this invention to protect the oven control knobs and handles from spills that occur on the stove top. Knobs and handles have hard to reach surfaces and are difficult to clean. A shield needs to prevent debris and food substances from reaching such surfaces. Indicia (letters and numbering) are disposed on the oven knobs and are often removed by repeated washings. A shield also needs to be easily and quickly removed and re-installed on the oven. Further, the shield should permit a cook to readily view the control knobs when the shield is installed.
The following patents are characteristic of the present state of this field. U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,955 to Ehrlich discloses the use of barrier system that attaches to the oven by detachable hinges. U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,705 to Caan is a "U"-shaped guard attached to the top of the stove by brackets.